Drunken Maddie
by Sirdudemanton
Summary: Zack takes care of a drunk Maddie


Zack had a drunk Maddie with him in his room. How Maddie and why was drunk he didn't know. But he knew he had to take care of her. And if he did he'd probably score some points with her. Which would lead to him scoring in another way. Turns out he would score a lot sooner than he thought he would.

Maddie was quite clearly drunk out of her mind. She didn't realize Zack until now.

"Zack?" Maddie said.

"Yeah?" Zack said.

Maddie giggled for a long time. Then she said. "Let me suck your dick." And giggled some more.

Zack didn't say anything. He knew he should. But he didn't. And very soon Maddie had his pants down and she was sucking on his cock.

He just let it happen. He let Maddie suck his cock. He moaned out. She stopped.

"Mmm Zack. You like it when I suck your dick don't you?" Maddie said. She waited for an answer. "Tell me Zack." She said and then giggled.

"Y-yeah" Zack struggled to get out the words.

Maddie noticed this. "Wow. You're such a ladies man but when you're getting your dick sucked you're lost. Am I really that good?" Maddie said. Then she was sucking on Zack's cock again before he could answer. And he just enjoyed it. He didn't want to say anything to mess this up.

He just watched Maddie suck on his cock. He was enjoying the moment. Until something happened. Cody decided he'd come into the room.

"Zack? What the fuck!?" Cody said seeing the scene of Zack getting sucked off by Maddie.

Maddie stopped sucking on Zack's cock. "Hiii Cody!" She said flirtatiously. She then went back to sucking on Zack's cock. Much to his pleasure and relief that Cody had not ruined this for him.

"Zack" Cody said again. "What's going on here?"

"Open your eyes Cody. Look. Maddie's sucking my dick. It's not that hard to see." Zack said. He then moaned.

"But why?" Cody said.

"I don't know. She's drunk or something. Don't ruin this for me." Zack said.

"Mmm Zack. Are you going to do more with me?" Maddie said.

"I'm going to fuck your pussy. Don't you worry babe." Zack said.

"Ooo Look at you taking charge!" Maddie said to Zack.

Zack got on top of Maddie and rubbed his cock keeping it hard while he removed her pants from her. She giggled as he did this. With her ass now exposed she gave it a smack inviting Zack inside her pussy.

Zack rubbed his cock on her naked butt. He fumbled around for awhile before he eventually found his way inside of her. But not before awkwardly fucking her thighs for a bit and Maddie teasing him about it.

Once Zack was properly inside of Maddie she began to focus on the still watching Cody.

"Cody are you just going to stand there and watch? Or do you want me to suck your cock?" Maddie said.

Cody started to back away. He tried to get the word "no" out of his mouth but it didn't happen. The drunk Maddie took this as a sign that he wanted to be sucked off. He was dragged towards her and his pants were pulled down.

"Come here Cody. Let me suck your cock!" She said. And she sucked on his cock. Cody's eyes widened as his cock was sucked off. Something he had never even thought about.

While Zack was pounding away at Maddie's pussy looked up at Cody having his cock sucked. "Dude are you okay? It looks like your eyeballs are going to come out of your head!" He laughed.

Cody ignored him. He was ready to cum already. And he did. Right into Maddie's mouth. She gladly took it all and swallowed it. But then she teased Cody. "You're supposed to warn a girl before you cum you know."

Cody walked out of the room.

"Zack are you close?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah." Zack got out weakly.

"I want you to cum in my mouth! I want to see if your cum tastes the same!" Maddie giggled.

"Okay" Zack said. He pulled out of her and went in front of her and let Maddie finished him off. He came in her mouth and she again swallowed it all.

"It does taste the same!" Maddie said. And then she giggled.

Maddie drunkenly got dressed.

A few minutes later their mother came back and Zack explained that Maddie was drunk and he took care of her for a few minutes. He left out the whole part about how he fucked her and she sucked Cody off. He got praise for being such a good boy.

The next day. Zack saw Maddie. He looked her in the eyes. He thought about what happened yesterday. Did she remember.

She smiled and winked at him.


End file.
